


Fuck me like you hate me

by RottenLetters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters
Summary: Será duro mirar a Sirius, pero es duro mirarlo todos los días… por qué Harry ya no sabe si lo ama o lo odia.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Fuck me like you hate me

**Author's Note:**

> Hola bebés~ ¿Cómo están hoy? El día de hoy vengo con el porn menos sexy del universo, pero con una pareja que sé de sobra ustedes aman uwur~ Así que ustedes vayan a leer~
> 
> Historia beteada por Tigome en wattpad.

La puerta de su habitación se abre y Harry baja la consola portátil, para mirar al hombre recargado en el marco de la puerta. El aliento se le atora en la garganta, y ni siquiera se preocupa por guardar la partida, solo la coloca en la mesita de noche y espera a que Sirius reaccione.

El hombre tiene el cabello revuelto y la ropa desarreglada, ha tenido un mal día de nuevo. Sirius solo suele detenerse en su habitación cuando ha tenido problemas, y a Harry ni siquiera le importa ya cual sea el problema, solo sabe que puede ayudarlo un poco. Su padrino le ha dado todo cuanto ha pedido y cuanto ha necesitado desde que sus padres murieron un año atrás, se ha esforzado cuanto ha podido cuando ambos están tan rotos y jodidos que no hay esperanzas.

—Te ves horrible —comenta el adolescente, inclinando la cabeza, y su desordenado cabello cae sobre su rostro cubriendo uno de sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Sirius suspira y entra en la habitación, caminando directamente hacia la cama y hacia Harry.

Su rodilla hunde el borde del colchón y gatea por la cama hasta que tiene a Harry debajo de él, aprisionándolo con sus rodillas y sus brazos por los costados, pero Harry solo lo mira a los ojos. No puede sentir nada en lo absoluto, durante meses se han hundido en esa rutina, aún si Harry siente su corazón acelerarse cuando lo ve por las mañanas en el desayuno, después de que Sirius saliera apresuradamente de su habitación rumbo a la recamara principal, Harry no quiere que lo mire de esa manera, y definitivamente no quiere que lo bese con suavidad en los labios, en las mejillas y en el cuello.

Solo quiere que le arranque la ropa, que se olvide de todas las muestras de afecto, y se lo folle duro. No quiere que lo acaricie mientras le saca la ropa como en ese momento, ni le interesa que le diga lo hermoso que es, no cuando Sirius todavía huele al perfume barato de Remus, no cuando el mismo Harry todavía se siente ligeramente incómodo después de haber pasado la tarde en el departamento de al lado, teniendo sexo con Fenrir a cambio de dinero que no necesita en lo absoluto, así que empuja las manos de su padrino, y se saca los pantalones deportivos rápido, ni siquiera lleva ropa interior, y está seguro de que todavía está húmedo por la corrida del hombre.

No le importa una mierda.

Empuja a Sirius solo lo suficiente para darse la vuelta y ponerse a cuatro patas, no quiere besos, no soporta mirarlo a los ojos, solo quiere que lo folle duro, y cuando Sirius está por meter sus dedos, Harry gruñe alejando su mano.

—Estoy listo, mételo —Harry no lo mira, mantiene su vista en la cabecera de su cama—. Solo fóllame como si fuera una puta cualquiera —el adolescente apoya su mejilla en la cama, y con sus manos separa sus nalgas, exhibiéndose por completo a los ojos grises.

Sirius no puede resistirse, abre su pantalón y baja sus calzoncillos apenas lo suficiente para sostener su polla, escupe en su mano y luego pone la saliva en el agujero. Un segundo después está metiéndose de golpe, empujando dentro del apretado y cálido canal de Harry, sosteniéndolo de las caderas con fuerza, entrando y saliendo en busca de su propio placer.

Harry respira entrecortadamente, ahogándose entre el placer y el dolor con la frente apoyada en el colchón, y es lo que quiere.

No necesita un trato agradable, ambos están atrapados con el otro al menos hasta que Harry cumpla los dieciocho, y aunque en el pasado su relación hubiera sido entrañable, en esos momentos Harry no puede recordar cuando amó a su padrino de una manera diferente, pero recuerda claramente la primera vez que se montó a horcajadas sobre el hombre, recuerda a Sirius alejándolo para vomitar justo después de que el hombre se corriera dentro de él, Harry sabe que lo ha arruinado todo. Sirius se rompió esa noche y fue solo la culpa de Harry, y Harry necesita que lo odie. Que lo folle duro, con todo el odio que está seguro el hombre ha estado guardando.

Y en esos momentos casi parece que lo hace, las bolas de Sirius chocan contra sus nalgas, mientras su dura verga entra y sale sin piedad a un ritmo egoísta, Harry empuja su mano debajo de su cuerpo para acariciarse a sí mismo cuando siente que Sirius pierde el ritmo a causa de tener su orgasmo tan cerca.

Cuando Sirius se corre, sus uñas se clavan en la pálida piel de Harry, va a dejar marcas seguramente, pero esa vez al menos no le ha dejado mordidas o chupetones en el cuello, y mientras el cálido líquido se dispara dentro de él, Harry tira con más fuerza de su propia erección hasta que se corre también.

Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, mojando la sabana de su equipo de fútbol favorito, mientras Sirius sale de él.

Harry se endereza y sin preocuparse por ensuciar aún más se sienta en la cama, su parte baja le molesta, pero no demasiado, y Sirius solo se queda ahí, mirándolo. Harry se pone de pie y sabe que los ojos de Sirius están en su culo cuando le da la espalda, puede sentir como el semen se escurre poco a poco, debe limpiarse así que camina tranquilamente, solo cubierto por una camiseta hacia el baño de su habitación.

Cuando sale, Sirius se ha ido, Harry se acuesta sin molestarse en ponerse los pantalones y se quita la camiseta, mañana será duro mirar a Sirius, pero es duro mirarlo todos los días… por qué Harry ya no sabe si lo ama o lo odia.

**Author's Note:**

> No tienen derecho a reclamarme nada UnU~ Siempre me piden Sirry, siempre me piden Sirry porno, pues aquí está xD No tengo idea de donde salió, perdón. Y creo que esto es algo que he dicho antes, pero el fic es por un Prompt que es el titulo y además porque me pidieron hace tiempo un Sirry a cuatro, sé que esto no es lo que había tenido en mente, pero es lo que hay, lo siento por eso -?-  
> Muchas gracias por leer, el doble de gracias por comentar~  
> Besitos~ Baibai~


End file.
